1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method for storing information in data and displaying the stored information, and an electronic device thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic device outputs audio information included in media data through an auxiliary device such as a speaker. In playing the media data, according to the time at which the audio information is recorded, the electronic device outputs the inputted audio information as it is.
The electronic device can distinguish the source of media data through audio information such as a frequency, a waveform, the amplitude, and a volume stored in the media data. The electronic device can detect audio information inputted to the electronic device and match the detected audio information with the stored source of the media data.
The electronic device has a problem in which, at recording, media data is recorded including audio information having an undesired frequency or tone such as a noise or a voice of a specified person, because the audio information is recorded in a silence duration. At playback, the recorded media data is outputted including the audio information, because the audio information is played without excluding the silence duration.